logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google/Other
BackRub 1995–1997 Backrub original logo 1995.jpeg|Logo seen on the search engine Google 1997–1999 Several of these prototype variants appeared in a video issued by Google (as seen below). 1999–2015 1999–2013 Google logo monochrome.svg|Alternative colored version Google (1999) (Gray).svg|Gray version #1 Google (1999) (2nd Gray).svg|Gray version #2 Google (1999) (Blue).svg|Blue version Google (1999) (Green).svg|Green version Google (1999) (Yellow).svg|Yellow version Powered by Google (1999).png|"Powered by Google" (1999-2013) 1999–2010 Google (1999).png|Version without shadows 2013–2015 Google logo 2013-2015.png|3D version, similar to the 2010 logo Powered by Google (2013).png|"Powered by Google" (2013-2015) 2014–2015 On May 24, 2014, the Google logo was slightly updated, with the second 'g' moved right one pixel and the 'l' moved down and right one pixel. This logo was used in tandem with the 2013 logo until 2015. 2015–present Google2015GrayLogo.png|Gray version GoogleSmallGray2015.svg|Gray 3D version found in its automatic emails Google_logo,_tribute_to_President_George_H.W._Bush.png|Dark Gray logo used during the funeral of US President George H.W. Bush (December 1st, 2018) Google (2015) (Blue).png|Blue version Google St. Patrick's Day 2016 logo.svg|Green version used on St. Patrick's Day 2016 Google (2015) (Yellow).png|Yellow version Google Purple Rain.svg|Purple version made in reference to musician Prince's song "Purple Rain". Used during his death on April 21, 2016 bandicam 2020-01-17 15-55-44-133.jpg|Seen On Mirror Photo Google|link=https://www.facebook.com/ThePuccaVienna Google without 'e'.svg|Version without "e" letter Google logo 2015.png|3D version Powered by Google (2015).png|"Powered by Google" (2015-present) Google logo from Google's logo history page.gif|The logo as it appears on the Google logo history page bandicam 2020-02-14 15-35-37-829.jpg bandicam 2020-02-14 15-40-29-377.jpg White logos White versions of the Google logo are used during times of great tragedy. Instances when the white logo has been used include the Polish aircraft disaster which killed President Lech Kaczyński, the Qinghai earthquake and the Gansu mudslide of China. White logos would also appear if you customized the main page of Google by adding a background on the now-decommissioned iGoogle application. They also still appear if you customize the Google Chrome browser with themes that have backgrounds that the fully colored logo is not visible over. 1999–2015 1999–2009 The white version of the logo was introduced in May 31, 1999 along with the main logo. 2009–2013 The white logo was updated in tandem with the main logo in 2009. 2013–2015 The logo was later altered to coincide with Google's logo change in late 2013. 2015–present The logo was later altered to coincide with Google's logo change in late 2015. Icons 1999–2008 Google's favicon from May 31, 1999 to May 29, 2008, was a blue, uppercase "G" (which would be reused in the current favicon in 2015) on white background. It was accompanied by a border with a red, blue, and a green side. 2008–2009 Google icon 2008.png|3D version On May 30, 2008, a new favicon was launched. It showed the lowercase "g" from Google's 1999 logo, colored in blue against a white background, and originally was intended to be a part of a larger set of icons developed for better scalability on mobile devices. 2009–2012 Google 2011 icon.png|3D version Google Icon (2009) (Blue).png|Blue version A new favicon was launched on January 9, 2009. It included a left-aligned white "g" with background areas colored in red, green, blue and yellow, with the top, bottom, and left edges of the "g" cropped. It was based on a design by André Resende, a computer science undergraduate student at the University of Campinas in Brazil. He submitted it for a contest launched by Google in June 2008 to receive favicon submissions. The official Google blog stated: "His placement of a white 'g' on a color-blocked background was highly recognizable and attractive, while seeming to capture the essence of Google". This icon still appears on some pages. 2012–2013 The favicon used from August 13, 2012 to September 18, 2013, showed the small letter "g" in white, centered on a solid light blue background. This icon is basically an inverted version of the 2008 icon. 2013–2015 The icon was slightly modified to coincide with Google's logo change in late 2013. 2015–present Google_icon_2016.png|Circled version, used as an app icon and a favicon Google Icon (2015) (Blue).png|Blue version, used on Google Now Launcher GoogleDots.gif|Google dots Following its logo change in 2015, the new Google icon now uses an uppercase "G" (similar to the 1999 logo) with the four colors from the new main logo. The rebrand also introduced the new "Google dots". The "G" favicon is also slightly reminiscent of the 1993 logo for Gymboree. Category:Google Category:Special logos